As part of final vehicle assembly, different styles and configurations of interior trim elements are attached to portions of a vehicle, for example to an inner surface of the passenger cabin doors, to a B-pillar passenger cabin-facing surface. Such trim elements hide unattractive interior workings of vehicle components, and present an attractive and finished appearance to the consumer. Different trim packages for different vehicles (or indeed different trim packages for a same vehicle make and model) are often provided as customer options. For example, for a particular vehicle different trim packages may be offered, including trim pieces including a cloth-wrapped class A surface, trim pieces including a colored molded plastic class A surface, and others.
While attractive from the consumer perspective, such differing trim packages often require different attachment or fastening means due to differences in configuration, thickness, etc. Thus, for a same vehicle it may be a requirement to provide multiple differently configured attachment means such as brackets to accommodate different trim package styles. This adds complexity and cost (in materials, tooling, and labor) to the process of final vehicle assembly.
Thus, a need is identified in the art for structures to accommodate different vehicle trim packages.